The invention relates to a folding lid for a cabinet, more particularly for an overhead cabinet for a kitchen, wherein the folding lid is arranged so as to open upwardly and, for the purpose of closing a body of the cabinet, is settable between an open position and a closed position. The folding lid comprises a first lid element which can be fixed to an upper cabinet shelf of the body so as to be pivotable around a horizontally arranged first axis. Furthermore, the folding lid comprises a second lid element which is connected to the first lid element so as to be pivotable around a horizontally arranged second axis. In the closed position of the folding lid, the lid elements are arranged one above the other. When transferring the folding lid into the open position, the first lid element is pivoted upwardly away from the body, with the second lid element also being pivoted upwardly towards the body, so that the folding lid is folded together.
DE 201 00 662 shows such a folding lid which, in its open position, is held in this position by a lid setting element. The lid stay comprises a lever which, near an upper cabinet shelf of the body, is pivotably secured to a side wall of the body. A first arm of the lever is pivotably secured to the second lid element near a joint between the first lid element and the second lid element. A second arm arranged approximately at a right angle relative to the first arm is articulatably connected to a pressure spring element which is supported against the body. In the closed position of the folding lid, the lever is force-loaded by means of the pressure spring element in such a way that there is generated a torque which loads the folding lid towards its closed position. When transferring the folding lid from the closed position towards the open position, there is passed a dead center, so that from an intermediate position of the folding lid onwards, the latter is loaded by the pressure spring element into the open position. In the open position of the folding lid, there is passed an upper dead center, so that the folding lid cannot drop from the open position into the closed position. Because the first arm of the lever is articulated near the upper edge of the second lid element, i.e. near the joint axis of the joint between the first lid element and the second lid element, there has to be arranged a handle for opening the folding lid again near the upper edge of the second lid element. This is necessary to be able to lift the lid from the body. However, in the open position of the folding lid, the handle is in a very elevated position, so that it is difficult for users to reach same. Furthermore, the folding lid is not held in every intermediate position of the folding lid between the open position and the closed position.